Adam And Bailey: End of The World
by doctor-sarah
Summary: Adam and Bailey return home for a while, and all seems normal. And then one day, Adam gets a strange feeling...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey everybody, -  
Adam:Looks like someone found our next story. I'm surprised.  
Doctor:You should have put all of the chapters together into one large story.  
Eh. Live and learn. This chapter and those that follow only ste-  
Adam:Take. If you say steal you get dinged, and you poor dude. You can't get a lawyer.  
Fine. This chapter and those that follow TAKE from Doctor Who. We don't own that, so BBC, please play nice. Leave anything you want in the comments. This chapter is only written by one person, so commentary is greatly appreciated.  
Adam:What happened? Your co-writer leave ya?  
No, my co-writer wanted to take a break for a while, and I thought, I should keep this up. On a side note, I stuck a little first person in this chapter (it'll be pretty obvious), so comments on that please. Until next week, doctor-sarah out!**

 **post-edit note:As you will understand later, the italics mean thoughts/thinking.**

Chapter 1: All That Is Old Is New Again

The friends went to the TARDIS, and as they landed, Adam started to look worried. "I need a time stamp for the moment we are going to land." Adam said urgently to the Doctor. "Sure. 25.6.2016: 16.00.05UTC". "And for those who can't understand the basecode of the universe?" Bailey asked, referencing another episode of Doctor Who she had seen a while back. "June 25th, 2016, about 11am." The doctor responded.  
Adams POV  
It's been two days since we got back. I still can't believe it, and I have no one to tell. Can't tell my friends. Sam would think I've just gotten too much into the show, and Jenna would think I was hallucinating. Bailey was there, and I think she thinks it's all too good to be true. I've just got to figure it out.  
After we showed up, I've had the same dream every night. The world is ending, we go off to save it, and then my alarm goes off. I don't even know why I leave it on, school is out. I was worrying about this the other day when it happened.  
I was cooking my usual morning breakfast, eggs with about a cup and a half of cheese, or "Cheese with Eggs" as I call it, when one of my cats, Lily walked in. She rubbed against my leg, no biggie right? Then my leg went numb, then it felt really hot. Next thing I know, I look down and my foot is covered in cat hair. And not the kind that cats just shed off and you can move with a fan, but like real, actual, growing out of me fur.  
Now me, the clueless idiot I am, didn't think, "Hey, this is unnatural, I should go to the doctor!" I didn't even think of the fact that I changed into other animals in my dream. My first priority was to try it out. And for that I would have to stand up to one of my biggest fears.

3rd Person POV  
"*knock, knock, knock* Bailey! *knock, knock, knock* Bailey! *knock, knock, knock* Bailey!" "Coming!" Bailey jumped from the couch. "How did you get here so fast?" She asked, inquisitively. "Mom left me the car." Adam replied. "But you don't have a license!" Bailey said, shocked. "You don't even have a permit!" "Ah, but they don't know that!" Adam replied with a grin, sitting down. "Ok. You broke the law and you broke at least one of your own rules to get here. Somethings up. What is it?"Bailey said, nervously sitting as well. "Where's your dog?" Adam replied. "You're dodging the question, for starters," Bailey replied. "Moreover, you hate dogs!" "I do, but I think I can ignore that just once. You've gotta see this!" Adam said.

3rd Person POV  
"*knock, knock, knock* Bailey! *knock, knock, knock* Bailey! *knock, knock, knock* Bailey!" "Coming!" Bailey jumped from the couch. "How did you get here so fast?" She asked, inquisitively. "Mom left me the car." Adam replied. "But you don't have a license!" Bailey said, shocked. "You don't even have a permit!" "Ah, but they don't know that!" Adam replied with a grin, sitting down. "Ok. You broke the law and you broke at least one of your own rules to get here. Somethings up. What is it?"Bailey said, nervously sitting as well. "Where's your dog?" Adam replied. "You're dodging the question, for starters," Bailey replied. "Moreover, you hate dogs!" "I do, but I think I can ignore that just once. You've gotta see this!" Adam said. Bailey, after a moment of indecision, said,"Jenny! Come here girl! You remember Adam?". Jenny responded with a lick to the face for Adam. After a minute of calming down the dog, Adam slowly extended his hand towards Jenny. Jenny, expecting to get pet, walked towards Adam. After petting Jenny, Adam lifted his hand away, showing Bailey the fur on his hand. Bailey looked at him incredulously. "Okay, I get it, she sheds. Why didn't you just say that?"

Adam responded with a shake of his hand. When the fur refused to come off, Bailey stepped back. "Still haven't figured out how to reverse it. Lily rubbed up against my led this morning, and my leg still has fur on it." Adam said. "Try washing your hands." Bailey responded. Adam went and washed his hands, and came back, looking amazed. "You were right! How'd you figure it out?" "Lucky guess." Bailey responded. "Hey," Adam said,"Wheres the Doctor?" Bailey shrugged. "Haven't seen the TARDIS in a while. He left it in your backyard, isn't it there?" "Wasn't there this morning." Adam responded. _"Crap! Did he leave us here?"_ he thought. "I'm sure he didn't" Bailey responded aloud. "Um... Bailey? How did you know what I was thinking?" Adam said, startled. "Didn't you say that outloud?" Bailey responded. "Nope. Do you know what kind of risks there are with this? Personal security?" Adam thought. _"Yeah, I know, but its just you, and I think I can control it."_ Bailey responded, this time telepathically. _"This is gonna take some getting used to."_ Adam responded. _"No kidding."_ Bailey said. "What are you guys doing?" Baileys mom said as she walked in. "NOTHING!" Adam said, sounding slightly suspicious. "We're just talking mom." Bailey said, smacking Adams arm. "Okay..." Baileys mom said, walking away. "You didn't have to hit me." Adam thought. "Ah, but I did." Bailey replied.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" The Doctor said as he walked in. "Where to?" Adam asked. "All of time and space." The Doctor replied. _"Harry Potter anyone?"_ Adam asked. _"Works for me!"_ Bailey replied. _"You guys know I can hear you right?"_ The doctor said. Adam and Bailey both jumped at this. "Is that who I think it is?" Baileys mom said. Adam and Bailey turned around. "No mom he's just a lookalike." Bailey responded quickly. _"I swear if you pull your sonic screwdriver I will break your nose."_ Adam said to the Doctor. _"And if you do that, you won't like my response."_ Bailey said. "He's just our transportation." "Oh, I'm 'transportation' now! Fun!" The doctor said. "We'll talk later." Bailey said. "Alright have fun!" Baileys mom said. "See ya mom!" Bailey said, shoving Adam and the doctor out the door. "Can we go now?" Adam said. "That was close, and you are way too recognizable here." "Doctor? Where's the TARDIS?" Bailey asked nervously. "Oh, it's where it was when we landed, I have something better than that." The Doctor responded, turning to reveal Bessie. "Where did you find this!" Bailey asked. "It looks just like it did in the first episode!" _"Bet you that's cause it is."_ Adam thought. _"Correct."_ The doctor responded. "Jeez stop doing that!" Adam said aloud. "Let's just go." He continued. "I want to meet Harry Potter!" "Ok, let's go!" The doctor said. When they got to the TARDIS, Adam said,"wait. Didn't you say that you read the books?" "Yeah, but that doesn't mean there's an alternate reality where it exists." The doctor said. "Ok, last time you did that London got invaded by Daleks and Cybermen!" Bailey pointed out. "There aren't Daleks in Harry Potter, are there?" The Doctor asked. "No." Adam said. "Well then, we should be safe then!" The doctor said as he pulled a lever on the console of the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everybody. Thanks for-  
Adam: Seriously. Come up with something new for the opening.  
Fine then, lets see you do it!  
Adam:...  
Thank you! Going with our song themed chapter titles this chapter too. (For those of you who don't know, watch RWBY. Amazing series, RoosterTeeth does amazing work, Monty Oum's legacy)  
Adam:Anyone scanning our story for some strange legal reason and realizing that, hey, some of this seems familiar, that's because it's from Doctor Who. We don't own it, don't sue us.  
Tryin the first person again. Comment your thoughts.**

 **(see post-edit note in previous chapter)**

Chapter 2:Dream Come True

 _..."Well then, we should be safe then!" The doctor said as he pulled a lever on the console of the TARDIS._

Baileys POV

Once the TARDIS landed, I opened the doors to find, not in Hogwarts, but in Maryland. "Oh no." Adam said, his voice taught with worry. _"This is just like my dream."_ He thought. "But your house isn't on fire, so there's that." I pointed out. I swear, sometimes he's a little too paranoid. I know his dreams come true sometimes, but this is just a coincidence. He just thinks about things too much. _"No I don't."_ Adam responded. Listening is a two way street apparently, or at least when it comes to minds. "So doctor. You said we were going to Hogwarts. This doesn't look like Hogwarts." "She makes a point, this is Maryland, not Hogwarts." Adam said. "Let's just go back." He continued. "I just want to make sure moms okay." "Okay, look, you've gotta calm down! we just got here, relax, stay awhile!" I respond. "No, we're going back." The Doctor said, "He told us his dream, and it fits too well. I set the proper coordinates for where we wanted to go, but we showed up here. I don't like it." "You guys are nuts, it's just a coincidence." "All the same, I want to check on them. Just to be sure." Adam said. I tell ya, he's absolutely nuts. "No I'm not. I'm a little crazy, but I'm right about this." Adam said.  
"Okay, let's go, but be quick about it. I want to actually go to Harry Potters world."

3rd person POV

"Just trust me." Adam said. "This just doesn't feel right." When they got back to Adam's house, he ran out the door, and stopped. _"The house is fine! The dream wasn't real!"_ Adam thought. As he looked around relieved, he realized that it was raining heavily, and that the clouds above were very dark, almost green. "Do clouds normally look like that?" Bailey said. "When a tornado is coming, yeah! I'm gonna be right back!" Adam responded, running towards the house. "Guys! Everybody out! Tornado weather! Guys?" As he looked around, Adams mom, brother, and his moms friends were sitting on the couch, watching TV. "You're overreacting!" Steven said. "I'm not kidding Steven! Look outside!" Adam replied defiantly. "Okay, let's go. Maybe he's right." Stevens wife, Mary said. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Adam said, rushing everyone out. As soon as everyone was outside, the house exploded into flames. "Ow." Bailey said. "What was that?!" Adam said. "You're house just got hit by lightning!" Bailey responded. "Lily! Kyle!" Adam said, running towards the house. Luckily, his two cats knew of the incoming danger, and had run out with its owners. "Get everybody into the TARDIS!" Adam said. "Yeah right, like there's actually a TARDIS here." Adams brother, Seth, said. "You sure?" Adam replied, pointing to the blue box sitting in the yard.

"Oh. My. God!" Seth said, as he ran up to the TARDIS. "I knew he'd do that." Adam said to no one in particular. "We need to collect Lily and Kyle, make sure they're safe." Adam continued, looking towards Mary and Steven. "Once we do that, we can figure out what to do next." "I want to go to space!" Seth said, standing next to the TARDIS. "Yeah, maybe later." "You still don't know if the dream is real or not. Maybe just part of it is real." Bailey said. "I know it's real. I know what if feels like when they're real, and when they would have happened if time went differently." Adam responded, half nervous, half excited. "I should tell you guys something." He continued. "You sure about this?" Bailey asked. "I'm sure. Mom believed me last time, let's hope everyone will again." Adam responded. "I had a dream. A dream of the future." Adam continued aloud. "Are you serious, or are you just quoting MLKJ?" Seth said, looking at him incredulously. "I'm serious Seth. Come on." Adam responded, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"In the dream, our house was in flames, like now. After that, Bailey and I went to DC to stop something from destroying the world. I don't know who it was, or how it ends, but that's what I know." Adam finished. "So. You had a dream of the future, where the house burns down and you save the world? Sounds like you need to watch less tv." Adams mom said. "Mom I'm still serious. If I told you that this guy," Adam said, pointing to the Doctor," was the doctor, you wouldn't believe me. I know that. But what I do know is that he IS the doctor, the box IS a TARDIS, and if you don't believe it, go check for yourself!" Adam continued. "So what's it gonna be? Stand out in the rain, with the possibility of getting rained on or taken away in a tornado, or give a guy a little trust and try the TARDIS idea?" Adam finished. "He was right last time." Mary pointed out. "Can we try it mom, please please please please pleaaaaaase?" Seth asked, with a sad puppy look on his face. "Alright." Adams mom said. "I'm still cutting back their tv time." She said to herself. "I heard that!" Adam said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody-  
Adam: You gonna keep doin this solo? Because it seems like your doin' a pretty crappy job of it.  
Hey, I think I'm doing just fine!  
Bailey: You obviously aren't remembering the reset of the other two chapters.  
... We don't own any of this content. Please let us know how the story's doing. See ya next week, doctor-sarah out!  
Adam: Wimp. **

Chapter 3: 

_"I'm still cutting back their tv time." She said to herself. "I heard that!" Adam said._

"Let's go back to Maryland." He continued. "If we get there 10 minutes ago, we can make it to DC before morning." "Or you could just land there." Seth pointed out. "No you can't." The doctor responded. "They put an antimaterialization shield around the city. Can only materialize outside and drive in like normal people." "Sounds like a no go on the land there thing." Adam said. "Yeah I know." Seth replied. "But what I don't know," he continued," is how long you knew he existed. The doctor I mean. Does that mean that Santa Claus is real too?" Seth finished hopefully. "I don't know about Santa, and to answer the first question, it depends on how you count." Adam replied, smirking. "You got to travel with him! And you didn't tell us!" Steven said. "Well, I didn't think you would believe it." Adam responded slowly. "Me niether." Bailey chimed in. "He just popped out of the TV and asked if we wanted to travel with him." "So, really. If we were to count the days according to your biological calendar, how many days were you gone?" Adams mom asked, concerned. "I believe a more relevant question would be how many days he has left." The doctor interjected. "Since Adam has predicted the end of the world, you may want to spend the last of his days with him." "Wow. That's dark." Adam said. "Its also true." Bailey said. "So on that happy note," Adams brother said,"who's hungry?" Everyone raised their hands, except the doctor and Mary. "I'll work on that then!" Seth said. "Directions to the kitchen please?" "Ok, a left a right two lefts down the stairs a right a left three lefts and up the stairs." The doctor responded. "Got it!" Seth said happily as he walked off without a care in the world. "Someone's doin good for just loosing his house AND his stuffed animal collection." Adam said. "No kidding. Speaking of which, how are you doing?" Bailey asked. "I've already lost the house 10 times. I'm fine. I've already grieved." Adam responded icily. "Well if you ever want to talk about it-" Bailey started. "I won't. Thanks, but no." Adam interrupted. "I'm gonna see if I can help Seth." Adam said to no one in particular. "You know I can always talk to you right." Bailey said. "I'll talk when I'm ready." Adam said, putting an end to the conversation.  
After an hour of preparation, Adam, his mom, Bailey, and Steven sat down at the table in the kitchen of the TARDIS. "It reminds me of the Chanute house." Adam said to his mom. "It does." She responded, nostalgia in her voice. "Dinners done!" Seth said as he brought in the meal, consisting of garlic lemon pork, macaroni and cheese, and assorted vegetables. "Dig in everyone!" Seth said delightedly. As everyone started heaping food onto their plates Adam said, _" I'm sorry for thought-yelling at you before. That was rude." "Thank you."_ Bailey responded.  
After finishing off dinner, Adam and Bailey went to their rooms. "I just realized, I lost my phone in the explosion." Adam said dejectedly. "No biggie, the main person you text anyways is me, and we can think to talk now." Bailey responded. "You're right, but mom used to use it to find out where I was. Now, it's not that easy." Adam replied. "Trust me. She will be able to know where you are still. You'll be on the news. You'll either save the world, or look like a moron for not predicting it right. Either way, she'll know." Bailey said. "Alright." Adam said, and went to sleep.  
The next morning, Adam woke from his nightmare to hear the clanging of metal on metal, like a hammer to a metal rod. "That's one way to wake up." He said to himself as he looked at his watch. 7:00. It was going to happen today. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew it would happen today. Adam quickly got changed, curious as to how the TARDIS knew his fashion sense, jeans and a polo. "Doctor!" Adam said as he walks into the console room. "I've got a bone to pick with you! You woke me up in the middle of my dream!" Adam said, sounding more pathetic than angry. "I have more pressing matters at hand Adam. If you want me to listen to you ramble about your worrisome life, might I advise you simply get over it." The doctor responded. "Also," he continued,"let me just quote Han Solo,'women always find out.' I'm not gonna ask any questions, I don't really care, I just want you to know." "Is it that obvious?" Adam asked. "Is what obvious?" Bailey asked as she walked in, yawning.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey everybody, thanks for-  
Adam: What was with last week?  
Combination of terrible memory and homework. Ignoring the lack of an upload last week.  
Adam: The people have started revolting. You have most likely gotten death threats.  
Not yet, but I will say here that this series will be on hiatus.  
Adam: And now I'm going to say something that most people are going to skip except for people who compulsively read everything. To make this easy, we don't own this, leave comments, questions, concerns, etc. in the reviews.  
Hey! Some people like the intros!  
Adam: Most just skip it. To the story!**

Chapter 4:Confessions and 

"Is it that obvious?" Adam asked. "Is what obvious?" Bailey asked as she walked in, yawning. "There's a little fault in the console. He told me what broke, and that it was obvious what it was. I asked, and then you walked in." Adam said, quickly formulating a lie. "She's not buying it!" The doctor warned. "Okay, I believe you." Bailey said. "Well that was easy." Adam said. "Regardless of the faults, I believe we should leave as soon as possible. It's gonna happen soon, I can feel it." Adam said ominously. Bailey looked at him. "Do you think we have any more powers that we will need in this fight?" "Not that I know of. I know that in the dream I think about what I want to become, then I become that animal. It's never the same animal, which means I can theoretically do any animal. You on the other hand, we know has telepathy. And in the dream, you become an animal too, so maybe that's a power you've got. Try it!" Adam responded. "Okay." Bailey said, and concentrated. After a minute or so, bailey transformed into a red panda. _"That's so cool!"_ Bailey said, astonished at her abilities. _"Thanks for saying that in here, because I don't think I would have understood otherwise."_ Adam replied. _"See if you can turn back. In most books and movies you can, but I mean, just to be sure. It would be a little awkward to walk around DC with a red panda. They're cute and all, but not much help in a fight."_ he stated. _"I'm also going to step out of the room. In most books the person only transforms, not their clothes."_ Adam finished before quickly walking a brief pause, Bailey was back to her normal self.

"Doctor! Tell us what's going on!" Adams mom, Samantha, yelled from the console room. "Hey, I'm gonna be right back. Gotta save the doctor from being dismembered by my mom." Adam thought to Bailey. "Mom, calm down. I'm sure there's a nonviolent solution to this." Adam said as he hastily entered the console room. In front of him, the doctor was staring at a screen on the console, which had circular characters flashing in red. Samantha, looking both concerned and angry, was standing next to him, tapping her foot. "Sure there is! Can you translate this?" Adams mom said, shoving the screen in his direction. "Give me a second..." Adam said. "Or you could just ask me!" The doctor interjected. "Last time we asked you something, you didn't give us a straight answer! It took us a half hour to find the bathroom!" Samantha insisted. "Guys, calm down. This can be easily resolved." Adam said, struggling to remain calm. "What does it say doctor?" "It says there's a rift opening above DC, and on the other side, there are things that are worse than all your nightmares combined. Imagine the scariest thing in the world, multiply the scary factor by 10, and you've got the most pleasant thing coming out of that rift." The doctor responded, cold and calculating. "Okay. Long story short, space time is gonna rip over DC, and out of the rip comes the stuff of nightmares, and worse." Adam translated.

"Want to talk nightmares? His about the nightmare child? The could've-been-King and his army of never-weres. That's just the tip of the iceberg." The doctor spat. "Okay, it couldn't be that bad right? You defeated them before!" Adam protested. "With a planet of advanced weaponry behind me! Right now I'm going to a gunfight with a stick. It's not even a knife!" The doctor said. "You have us." Bailey replied. "You will be slaughtered out there!" The doctor said. "Ah, then I'll turn into a starfish, then back again." Adam replied evenly. "And if you're incinerated..?" The doctor asked. "I'll try a Phoenix, and if that doesn't work, weeping angels." Adam countered. "You're gonna need some help regardless." Steven said. "Then I'll call in the Avengers!" Bailey retorted. _"Remind me not to get on your bad side."_ Adam said. "Alright. I've landed us just outside DC airspace. You've got 45 seconds before we get hit by air-to-ground missiles." The doctor said. "Well, here goes nothing!" Adam said, and ran out the door, Bailey right behind him. As soon as they were outside the TARDIS, it disappeared. "Well, there goes our ride." Bailey said. "On the bright side, they have everything sectioned off." Adam said. "The section we couldn't get into is the main part of the capital. If we don't want to be late, we need to go now." "This way!" Bailey said automatically. As they ran, Adam asked," how do you know where you're going?" "I just do! I don't know how, it's like remembering in reverse." Bailey said. When they got to the Lincoln Memorial, they stopped. "Got to get a look from above. You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Adam asked.

"Climb a tree, go eagle, and land on the top?" Bailey responded. "Works for me!" Adam replied, and they both started climbing the nearest tree. "You sure you don't have any other powers?" Bailey asked. "If I knew I'd tell ya." Adam responded. "Wait. Let me try something." Adam concentrated, then wings sprouted out of his back, 12 feet across. "Maximum ride anyone?" Adam asked. "I'm gonna do a full bird. Less likely to be pointed out." Bailey responded, smirking. "What?" Adam responded, defensive," what did I do?" "Nothing!" She responded. _"I wonder what you would look like with wings. Maybe even more beautiful than you do now, if that's possible..."_ Adam thought. _"Yeah not to interrupt, but A: I can hear you, and B: does a rift opening look like that? Because I think it looks like that."_ Bailey said, quickly changing topic. _"Crap! Forgot about that!"_ Adam said. _"Yeah we should probably check that out." "Thank you! Don't want to die today!"_ Bailey said. _"But if we do,"_ Adam started. _"We won't. I know we'll make it. I don't have your Early Warning System, but I can tell. You're gonna make someone very happy some day. But you can't do that if your dead!"_ Bailey said with a smile. _"I hope I do."_ Adam said, staring at Bailey. "Right!" Bailey said, startling Adam from his daydream. "We need to take care of whatever comes out of there, or else we aren't gonna be around for much longer." Bailey stated. "Look, just let me say this before we start fighting to the death." Adam interrupted. "I'm just gonna say it. I've had a crush on you from the moment I met you. When I met you, something clicked, and I know now that I to spend the rest of my life with you." Bailey blushed. "I kinda like you too." "Well, now that we know that, we can fight for each other. Make sure we come out alive for the sake of each other." Adam said as he turned into a cardinal, and flew towards the crack in the sky, Bailey close behind as an eagle.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Hello everybody! Thanks for reading.  
Adam:So... Not a bright outlook on the future here. Also, why haven't you updated in weeks? The people are rioting in the streets!  
Oh please, I'm nowhere near that level of popularity. I just haven't had time until now.  
Adam: You've already told me you're taking a break after this one, but at least finish it.  
Fine! For paperwork purposes, I must remind you that we don't own any of the contents of this story, except for the concept and the OCs.  
Adam: Leave comments please! We would love feedback.  
Alright, enough pandering to the masses. Time for the story! Until next time (Adam: It'd better be next week...), doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 5: Death from Above

At this point it was 5 miles long and a half mile wide. Nothing had fallen from the crack, but the presence of the crack scared thousands of people into running. " **Don't fly into it, just glide around it and wait.** " Adam said. " **Wasn't planning on going in yet. Gotta wait till there isn't anything leaving through here**." Bailey responded.  
As they were talking, Adam heard a noise, a creaking groan that permeated the city, sending any sane person running. " **Since when does the enemy use warning calls?** " Bailey asked. " **I don't know, but maybe-** " Adam never finished his sentence. He was gliding around underneath the crack, when a ship left the crack, knocking into his wing with a dull thump. "Adam!" Bailey yelled, and dove to catch him. " **Why am I always the one who gets hurt?** " Adam responded, half in a daze. " **Adam right now, you need to be able to fly. Can you do that?** " Bailey responded, worried. " **Um, yeah. I won't be doing any flying for a while.** " Adam responded, then looked at his wing. It was bent at an awkward angle, and there seemed to be more bends in it than normal. " **Just change back into a human!** " Bailey suggested after laying Adam on the ground. " **You don't have wings as a human, so you won't have anything broken.** " She reasoned. " **Can't do that one either**." Adam replied. " **But, you remember when we went to the enterprise, and I got shot? It healed up in like a minute and a half. I'll be fine in a minute... Hopefully.** " " **Great,** " Bailey thought to herself. " **On my own... Again.** "

" **I'll be fine! Just give me a minute!** " Adam responded, his voice threaded with pain. " **I'll be up in a minute, see if you can find out what they want.** " As Bailey got up, Adam did, wincing with pain. Briefly pausing, Adam transformed into an enormous eagle, like from Lord of the Rings. " **This'll work. I'm fine now. Let's go and find out who's attacking and why!** " Adam said. " **That was awfully quick, don't get yourself tired out. You need to fight. Save your strength.** " Bailey advised. Adam took off, ignoring Bailey's advice. " **I know I need to rest and crap, but I also know that if we don't do something soon, we won't need to rest again. If we're gonna stop them, I suggest we do it soon. They've already got 10 ships over DC!** " Adam said, pointing out the large ships hovering over the city. The ships looked nothing like any whovian ship, nor any Star Wars or Star Trek vessel. " **Great. No idea what were going up against.** " Adam said annoyed. " **I'm gonna get in, turn into a wolf, and hope their organic. Meet you on the other side!** " He called as he dove towards a small opening, and before hitting the grate, turned into a hummingbird, and slipped inside. As Bailey was flying around the ship, she noticed smaller, triangular ships flying away from the main ship. Then it dawned on her.

" **Adam! Get out of there! This isn't attack, this is an invasion! They'll kill you in there!" "Nah, I've got this.** " Adam responded, although he was growing weary. The enemy were in fact organic, and wolf-Adam had gotten through 20 before one set off the alarm. Now he had a choice. Stay and fight to his certain death, and earn some time for Bailey to stop the invasion, or run, and help her out now. " **You know what? Scratch that, I'm on my way out!** " Adam said as he flew back out the opening. " **How can we destroy these guys? Send them back to their own planet?** " He mused. " **Wait. You have telepathy right? Try telekinesis!** " He said. He guessed that if she could float the larger ships back to the portal, it would diminish the size of the enemy he would have to fight. " **No use. Already tried that.** " Bailey responded. " **What are the ships made of?** " Adam asked. " **I don't know, something living. It's like a bioship!** " Bailey responded, thinking of yet another favorite tv show. " **Ok, now that we know that, I have a plan. Find a ship, fly above it such that they can't see you, then drop down, turn into something big and scary and destroy the sucker.** " Adam advised. " **I'll stay here and fight off the ground troops.** " " **How? They're everywhere?** " Bailey responded. " **I'm one step a head of you!** " Adam responded, then held up the head of a formerly alive enemy alien. "HEY BOZOS!" Adam screamed, holding up the head. " **You may want to run now**." Groaning at Adams pun, Bailey flew off into the sky, and found her first victim. Adam on the other hand, was already paused momentarily, then turned into a giant brown bear. " **This is gonna be fun** " he thought to himself. " **Just don't get killed.** **I don't want to be the only one telling this story."** Bailey responded.


End file.
